Remember Me From Time To Time
by Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan
Summary: Hiei finds he's not alone, as he meets a lonely girl...(COMPLETE)
1. Even though you're gone

Hey, this is my new fic: Remember Me From Time To Time. ~Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan~ Chapter 1: Even though you're gone @@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@#######%((((((((((((((((  
  
"KAASAN!" A girl screamed. She reached out, but no one was there. No one to comfort her, no one to care. She knew not how to love, but she remembered it in her dreams, when she was very little.  
Hiei awoke from his nap with a start.  
"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked, a concerned look on his face.  
'Most of dozed off.' Hiei thought. "Hn." The Reikai Tantei were enjoying a vacation up in the mountains. Koenma had been "kind enough" to give them a two month vacation up there. Away from everyone. They gladly accepted, but found it a bit boring.  
Then, there was a knock on the door. Kurama got up to get it. In came the girls, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan.  
"Hi!" They all chirped.  
"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.  
Keiko bashed his head in. "We're here to see you, of course."  
"Might I ask how long you will stay with us?" Kurama inquired.  
"We don't know yet." Shizuru replied.  
"Well then, I'll show you the spare rooms." Kurama offered.  
"Thank you, Kurama-san." Yukina said.  
Kurama went and showed the girls the spare rooms, while Kuwabara and Yusuke just sat there. Hiei, of course, went outside for some fresh air.  
The girl was walking, walking to nowhere. She had no idea where to go. She had no family left, no one to go to. They had all died or left her. She just kept walking, thinking about her tormenting past.  
"Hiei!" Kurama called to the other Reikai Tantei.  
Hiei turned around, slowly. That is when Kurama noticed something was not right. He looked at Hiei, then gasped in surprise.  
Kuwabara knocked on the door to Yukina's room. She slowly answered it, but when she saw who it was, she smiled.  
"May I come in, Yukina-chan?" Kuwabara asked politely.  
"Please." Yukina motioned for him to come in.  
"Yukina-chan, I missed you." Kuwabara confessed.  
"Oh, Kazuma, it's so nice to see you!" Yukina said, hugging him.  
Kuwabara felt like the happiest man alive. He just hugged Yukina back, smiling broadly. Kuwabara, being the kind of man with honor, and being shy, hadn't the courage to ask Yukina out. He also highly doubted she would know what "going out" meant.  
Yusuke lingered in the hallway. He wanted to talk to Keiko, but the harsh words they had exchanged the last time they talked still remained fresh in his mind. Before he knew it, he was in front of her door. She opened it. Her eyes widened as Yusuke lunged forward to kiss her. She slapped him. Then she slammed the door in his face. Yusuke touched his cheek, a bit hurt.  
"Hiei, what the hell happened to you?!" Kurama asked.  
Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes, which bore melancholy. "Nothing..." Hiei said, looking away.  
"There is something bothering you, now tell me what it is!!!" Kurama demanded.  
"All alone." Hiei murmured.  
"What? Who's all alone? HIEI!" Kurama asked.  
"All alone..."  
"Hiei, god damn it, answer me!" Kurama yelled.  
'Why...Why is this happening?' Hiei thought. Then, his mind turned to blur as he fell, fell to the ground.  
Kurama merely looked over at Hiei. 'Serves the damn idiot right.' He thought as he picked Hiei up to carry him back to the mansion they were staying in.  
Kurama walked in to find no one in the living room. He thought it was better that way. Kurama carried the half-koorime back to his own room.  
  
He was just about to go to his room when a small, but deep voice murmured, "Kurama?"  
Kurama turned around. "What is it?" He asked.  
"Find...find..." Hiei mumbled before he was out again. This time, Kurama panicked. It was unusual for this to happen. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Hiei screamed in his slumber.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru ran into Hiei's room.  
"Kurama, what's the matter?" Yusuke asked.  
"I..I didn't scream...Hiei did." Kurama whispered.  
"Hiei?" Yukina asked, a bit confused.  
"I know it's hard to believe, but he did." Kurama said.  
"Where am I?" Hiei screamed, still in a deep sleep.  
"I'm all alone." A voice rang out. "Please, don't leave me all alone!"  
"Show yourself." Hiei demanded.  
Out of the shadows came a girl. A girl with the darkest shade of purple for hair and dull grey eyes.  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked the girl clad in black.  
"Miya Rei."  
"Why am I here, Miya?" Hiei asked, trying not to upset her.  
"I guess I brought you here. I needed someone, so I wouldn't be all alone." Miya answered simply.  
"Where, in the physical plane, are you?"  
"I'm in Japan." Miya answered. "And yourself?"  
"I am vacationing in the mountains of Japan." Hiei said.  
Miya Rei and Hiei talked for a few hours, before settling an agreement.  
Hiei awoke to many faces staring at him. He sat up, a little unnerved.  
"What are you all looking at?" Hiei demanded.  
"Not much, apparently." Kuwabara snorted.  
Hiei glared back, but then remembered something. He got up.  
"Hiei, you need to rest." Kurama said.  
"Hn. I have something I need to do." Hiei answered. With that, Hiei was gone.  
Miya was resting in the park under a tree. She was about to fall asleep when she eyed a dark figure. "Hey, over here!" Miya yelled.  
Hiei looked back at Miya. She was a lot prettier in real life. 'What am I thinking?!' He shook his head.  
"HI!" Miya said.  
"Hello."  
"So, now that you're here, what should we do?" Miya asked.  
"We could go back to the mansion I'm staying at. We have about 2 more months stay there." Hiei suggested. "And we have plenty of room."  
"Okay! I'll need to get some stuff first." Miya chirped, so happy she had a friend.  
Hiei and Miya went to gather Miya's things. Which were 2 daggers, a change of clothes, and a teddy bear.  
"Is that all you own?" Hiei asked.  
"Yeah." Miya answered.  
"Maybe we can get you some more clothes later." Hiei said.  
"Can we really?" Miya asked, excited.  
"If you want. But first we need to go to the mansion." Hiei replied.  
"Where could Hiei possibly have gone?" Kurama asked.  
"Anywhere." Yusuke said.  
Kurama looked up as the door opened. Hiei came in along with a girl his height carrying a teddy bear.  
"Who's this, Hiei? Your girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked.  
Miya dropped her teddy bear. Hiei looked at her. She couldn't believe how rude this man was to someone as sweet as Hiei.  
Miya looked at Kuwabara and asked softly, "Why are you so mean?"  
Kuwabara was shocked. She was as innocent as Yukina. He was even more shocked as Miya silently began to cry.  
"Miya?" Hiei asked.  
Miya looked up at Hiei, "Can we go now? I don't want to be around this mean ningen."  
Hiei was a little shocked, but he nodded. Miya picked up her teddy bear and followed him.  
"Miya, are you a ningen?" Hiei asked when they were in her room.  
"Half, I guess." Miya answered, gazing out the window.  
"What is your demon half then?"  
"Ice." Miya replied.  
"An ice koorime?" Hiei asked, a bit shaken up.  
"I'm not sure. I don't think so. I think my mom was a psychic ningen and my dad was an ice demon. What about you?"  
"I am half ice, half fire. My father was a fire demon, my mother an ice koorime." Hiei answered sullenly.  
"Where are they now?" Miya asked.  
"Dead." Hiei answered simply. "Yukina is my twin, though she doesn't know, and I cannot tell her either. She cannot know!"  
"Wow! That girl...how can someone like Hiei stand her?" Yusuke asked.  
"I can sense they are alike in many ways." Kurama murmured. ~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How's that? Review, please!!!! 


	2. Missing you

Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I feel so happy!!! ( Well, here is my second chapter of Remember me from time to time....:Missing you. @@@##$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"What do you mean they are alike in many ways?" Yusuke asked, a bit astounded.  
"I mean, they have the same sullen air around them." Kurama explained.  
"Can you elaborate a bit?" Yusuke asked.  
"I'm afraid that is the best way to say it. If I tried to make it easier, the original idea would be lost." Kurama said sagaciously.  
"Thanks for your help, Mr. High and Mighty." Kuwabara remarked sarcastically.  
"Anytime, Kuwabara, anytime." Kurama smirked.  
"We all know how hard it is for you two morons to comprehend anything." Hiei said, coming down the stairs with Miya.  
"How's the happy couple?" Kuwabara asked, not thinking.  
"We're fine." Miya said.  
Kuwabara facevaulted.  
"Shall we?" Miya asked, beckoning towards the door.  
"After you." Hiei said, extending his arm for Miya to take.  
Miya took his arm and out they went...shopping!  
"Um...Wow!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
"Don't worry about them, they aren't a couple, yet." Kurama said all- knowingly.  
"Hiei, how is this going to be paid for?" Miya asked as they walked to the stores.  
"Don't worry. I am going to pay for it. I have a lot of money, and I don't spend it anyway." Hiei reasurred her.  
"Oh. Hiei, you really don't have to..." Miya said, blushing a bit.  
"It's all right. Just pick out a store. Let's say we get you a lot of pairs of clothes, a couple pairs of shoes, and some other stuff." Hiei suggested.  
"Okay." Miya simply replied. She had a hard time understanding why anyone would want to do this for her. So, as they were shopping, she decided to ask.  
"Hiei, why are you doing all this for me?" She asked.  
"Because. I believe that you and I are alike in some ways. I think that you should at least have some pairs of clothes." Hiei said, though that was the best he could come up with at the time. He had wanted to say, "Because you're beautiful." Yet, he did not.  
Hiei and Miya got done shopping in about an hour. The only problem was they needed to carry the stuff back. Though it was not that big of a problem, I guess.  
"Where is the shrimp and cry-baby?" Kuwabara asked.  
"KUWABARA! SHUT UP!" Botan screamed as she bashed his head in.  
"Kazuma, that is not very nice to say about Hiei and Miya. They are both very sweet people." Yukina said.  
Kuwabara shut up after that. Well, only after he got his ass kicked by Yusuke...  
Hiei and Miya arrived at the mansion not soon after.  
"Hiei, what took ya?" Yusuke asked, sniggering.  
"We went shopping." Hiei stated.  
Everyone facevaulted. Hiei, shopping?!  
"We'll be upstairs if you need us!" Miya said.  
"Doing what?" Kuwabara asked.  
Miya glared at him exactly like Hiei would. Kuwabara stood there, shocked. Miya giggled.  
Hiei and Miya went upstairs to Miya's room to put her clothes away.  
"Miya, do you know how to fight?" Hiei asked.  
"Fairly well, yes." Miya answered.  
"Do you know how to control your abilities as an ice demon? And do you know how to control your psychic abilities?" Hiei questioned.  
"A little." Miya replied. "But not very good."  
"How about I teach you?" Hiei asked.  
"Would you? Really?" Miya asked.  
"Sure." Hiei answered. 'Why am I so nice to her?' Hiei thought.  
Miya yawned. She was so tired! "Hiei, I don't mean to kick you out, but I need to rest."  
Hiei nodded. "I'm right across the hall from you, if you need anything."  
Hiei was about to leave when Miya called him back. "Hiei, thank you for everything." Miya said as she hugged him.  
Hiei was a bit shocked, but nonetheless hugged her back. "Good night." Miya whispered.  
"Night." Hiei yawned as he shut the door behind him.  
"Miya! Come back to me!" "Miya!"  
"NO!" Miya screamed. "I WILL NOT!"  
"Miya, there is no fighting me...Come back, so we can be together."  
"NO. GOD. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Miya screamed again. She was really scared. (No, the person who is speaking is not God!)  
"MIYA!" The voiced shouted. Suddenly, hands reached out to grab her.  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Miya screamed as she awoke with a start.  
"Miya?! What's wrong?" Hiei asked. He was right beside her in mere seconds.  
Miya reached out to hug him. She just kept sobbing. Hiei sat on her bed.  
"Miya? What is the matter?" Hiei asked once again, holding her tight.  
Luckily, the others rooms were on different floors. And the walls and ceiling were insulated.  
"It wouldn't leave me alone. It....It...g..g..grabbed me...It kept...sa...saying...come back...to..m..me...Oh Hiei! It was horrible!" Miya sobbed.  
"Miya, who was it?" Hiei asked.  
"I don't know." Miya said.  
"All right. How about I sleep on the couch in here?" Hiei suggested.  
"Would you, please?" Miya asked.  
"Of course." Hiei murmured.  
The next morning came. (No, they did not do anything!)  
"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled through the hallway.  
"Oh shit!" Hiei exclaimed. He knew he was caught this time.  
"Miya, wake up!" Hiei whispered.  
Miya stirred. "What?"  
"Yusuke..."  
"Miya, wake up!" Yusuke yelled, pounding on the door. "Where's Hiei?!"  
"Just a minute." Miya shouted. Miya got up to answer the door as quickly as possible.  
"Yusuke." She acknowledged.  
"Miya, where is Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
"Right here." Hiei said from the couch.  
"Come on, didn't you guys only meet each other yesterday?!" Yusuke asked, shocked.  
"Detective, if you're inquiring what I think you are, I might have to slice you in half." Hiei stated.  
"Yusuke, we didn't do anything. I'm afraid I had a nightmare last night and Hiei stayed in here after that." Miya said.  
"Oh." Yusuke said, scratching his head. "But why does Hiei have his shirt off?"  
"If it was any of your business, I would tell you. But since this predicament, I always sleep with my shirt off when I'm not sleeping outside." Hiei explained.  
"Good enough explanation for me, but you better get back into your room before Kuwabara comes. It might be harder for him to comprehend." Yusuke murmured.  
Hiei flitted back into his room, got into a shirt, and came back. "Good enough?"  
"Yeah" Yusuke said.  
Miya was too busy thinking about what that voice said... "Come back to me...so we can be together again...Miya." It scared her very much. ~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@###################$$$ 


	3. My sullen heart

Hey! Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! My next chapter: My sullen heart. Remember me From Time To Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei, who do you think was talking to me?" Miya asked when Yusuke had gone.  
"I honestly don't know. It could be anyone. Do you remember anyone who loved you?" Hiei asked.  
Miya shook her head. She began to feel dizzy. She couldn't breathe.  
"Hiei!" She muttered.  
"Miya, hold on!" Hiei said. The only way to help her would be to get her to Yukina. But if Kuwabara was there...Well, he would just have to hope he wasn't.  
Hiei rushed to Yukina's room. He knocked frantically. Yukina came to answer the door. Kuwabara wasn't there.  
"Yukina, Miya...Miya...Miya..." Hiei tried to say Miya is hurt, but he couldn't. It was too hard. He didn't want her to die. He...he didn't know why.  
"Hiei, calm down. Bring Miya in here. Hurry!" Yukina commanded.  
Hiei brought Miya into the room. He laid her on the bed.  
"Will you be able to do anything for her?" Hiei asked.  
"Yes. Her symptoms look common enough." Yukina stated.  
Yukina tried to heal Miya.  
"Hiei, I'm so sorry! I was only able to get her breathing back on track. I'm afraid she might not make it. I don't know what it is. Maybe if you ask Kurama." Yukina suggested.  
"Maybe." Hiei agreed.  
"Hiei, Miya is in a coma state. It is very rare. I don't know a lot about it. But you need to...um...let me think...collect something...Something about a jewel. A teal jewel. It is miles away. You must endure pain beyond pain. But in the end, it will be worth it." Kurama said. Truthfully, he knew more, but Hiei would go mad if he knew.  
"And...Do I get any more hints?" Hiei asked.  
"I suppose...Go to the east of here. Ask about a teal jewel called the Lenaris Jewel. But be careful who you ask. Friend or foe, you must know, for this journey is dangerous." Kurama recited.  
"Lovely. I'll leave at dawn tomorrow. Then I may get an early start." Hiei said, not overly thrilled.  
"Hiei...Why...why are you leaving me?" Miya asked.  
"Shhh...I'm not leaving...Not forever. I will be gone for a while. To find a cure for you. Now don't waste your breath on me. Go to sleep." Hiei replied.  
"Good night, Hiei." Miya said before sleep took her.  
"Good night."  
Hiei left Miya's room and prepared for his journey. He woud need to catch some sleep before he left. He now knew he would do anything for Miya. Anything.  
Kurama was sitting up all night, wondering if he did the right thing.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara, of course, were blissfully unaware that they might lose there teammate. For good.  
Hiei set out when the sun was about to rise from the west. He looked back, silently saying goodbye to everyone. He didn't know how long it would take, but he had to hurry.  
Miya silently cried herself to sleep. The only person she liked in the house was gone to get an antidote from a dangerous place because she was sick!!! She couldn't stand it. She was so worried about Hiei. From what he said, he was going to the east. The east would not be far from the fire demons, ice maidens, and wind maidens. Miya was scared for him. She knew he would have to face many hardships. And she didn't want him to. She couldn't understand why, though.  
Hiei walked and walked until he found a cave to rest in.  
"Forbidden Child!" A woman screamed.  
Hiei merely glanced at her, before collapsing.  
"Sir?" A soft voice asked.  
Hiei stirred. He looked around...He didn't know where he was.  
"Forbidden one, what brings ye to koorime territory?"  
"I bring no harm. I am merely looking for an antidote to save a friend. I believe her mother is one of your own, since she looks like a koorime. She is in a coma state now, and the only thing that can save her is the Lenaris Jewel." Hiei explained.  
One of our own? Tell me, forbidden one, what might her name be?" Asked an elder.  
"Her name be Miya Rei." Hiei answered in koorime language.  
"Miya?! We'll do anything we can to help!" The elder spoke. "But if we are to work together, what be your name, forbidden one?"  
"Hiei."  
"I see. Hiei, might you tell us the symptoms of Miya-sama?"  
'Miya-sama?' Hiei thought. "She couldn't breath and she got dizzy and she is in a pre-coma state. My sister Yukina managed to maintain her breathing, for now." Hiei replied.  
"So Yukina-chan has found you?" Asked a young lady in the shadows.  
"Hai." Hiei answered. "She has turned out to be a nice young girl. Though a ningen has fallen in love with her. She does not return his feelings in that way, I believe."  
"Very well. At least she has found friends, though I very much doubt you have friends. From what I've heard, you like to work in solitude." The voice said again.  
"Show yourself, and I might answer ye's question." Hiei demanded.  
The woman stepped out of the shadows. It was unbelieveable. It was Hina. His mother. 


	4. Yet to bare this love

Hey! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I feel so loved!!! Chapter 4: Yet to bare this love. Remember me from time to time...................................................................  
  
"Hiei." Hina acknowledged. "Hina." "Will you answer my question now?" Hina asked. "I do not have friends. I have allies." Hiei answered coldly.  
"I see." Hina said.  
"Why are you asking such questions of me?" Hiei asked bitterly.  
Hina was shocked, and hurt. "Because..."  
Hiei cut her off. "Because you're my mother? Where were you when I needed you? Then again, I never needed a mother. Because of what happened, I have grown stronger. I could wipe out this entire cloud without even lifting a finger."  
Hina bowed her head in sorrow. "Hiei..." She began.  
"What? You gonna tell me that it was all a mistake?" Hiei snapped.  
"It was...My people would have gladly taken you in, had our ruler not been....indifferent." Hina tried to explain.  
"Hina, if you really want me to believe it, I shall. But only because I don't want a never ending argument that will make me feel quilty." Hiei stated, feigning carelessness.  
"Thank you." Hina said.  
"Hn. So is anyone going to help me with Miya? Or so I need to seek help elsewhere?" Hiei asked, trying to get on a different subject.  
"We will send our best." One of the elders replied.  
"Who is your best?" Hiei asked, suspiciously.  
"Hina, Yuki, Mori, Sakura, and Yasu." The elders recited.  
"Splendid." Hiei said, with a sarcastic edge.  
"Good." Elder 1 said.  
"I have one question, though. What is Miya's status here? She lied to me and told me that her father was an ice demon. I am afraid I do not understand." Hiei asked.  
"Miya is now a very important person here. Somewhat of a princess. She is a full ice koorime." One of the elders explained.  
"So she did lie a great deal then." Hiei mused.  
"How so?" They asked.  
"She said she was orphaned. That she had no one. She also said she was only half demon." Hiei said.  
"I am afraid Miya Rei has gone rouge." Hina said sorrowfully. "She has forgotten her people."  
"Maybe...Just maybe she caught that illness along time ago. It hurt her little by little." Hiei mused.  
"I think you are correct!" Elder 3 said, not wanting to believe Miya had a choice.  
"Well, when shall we leave?" Hiei asked.  
"Tomorrow, at dawn. Then we will be able to get an early start." Hina answered.  
Hiei merely nodded.  
"Well then, what do I do now?" Hiei asked.  
"Hina, since he is your son, you catch up. He can stay in your house." An elder ordered.  
"Okay. Hiei." Hina beckoned.  
Hiei followed his mother. He really didn't know what would happen. He was in territory usually forbidden to him. It was hard to be there. They reached Hina's house soon enough.  
"Hiei, this will be your room. It was Yukina's, for a while. Please, tell me Yukina is alright?!" Hina begged.  
"Yukina is fine. If anything, everyone tries to keep her in an innocent state. They will make sure that nothing breaks that." Hiei explained.  
"I see. Who is everyone?" Hina asked.  
"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Keiko Ukimura, Botan of the River Styx, Shizuru Kuwabara, and Shuuichi Minamino who is the human form of Youko Kurama." Hiei explained.  
"Tell me more about this Kazuma guy." Hina asked.  
"He is the one who loves Yukina. But he is a complete air head." Hiei said.  
"I see...." Hina said, then she looked him in the eye and said, "If..If you go back...tell Yukina if she wishes to be with him, she has my permission. Hiei, please tell her that. I know you do not like him, but I know you want Yukina to be happy as much as I do...maybe more."  
Hina had hit a blind spot. Hiei only nodded. He could not trust himself to speak, for it would only make things worse. He, the forbidden child of the koorime, also had an unbelieveably foul mouth. Well, only when he had no control. He did want Yukina to be happy. He wanted her to be so blissfully happy. As happy as he is not. He would go to the ends of the earth to keep her in her blissful state of mind. And that, is a devotion of unconditional love for his sister. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!@@ Hope you like it!!! 


	5. When the rose wilts

Hi! I haven't been on much lately because I got a Playstation 2 and I don't want to sulk around the house on that and the computer. But whenever I am on, I will try to get chapters done! I promise. Chapter 5: When the rose wilt.  
  
"Hiei, we will leave now." Hina stated, gently shaking him awake. "Okay..." Hiei said sleepily. "Hiei get up." Hina demanded softly. "I am, just a minute." Hina finally threw a pillow at him. She was a bit scared because she didn't know how he would react. Hiei got up. With a smirk on his face. "I'm up..." He said sarcastically. "Good. That is nice to know. I made breakfast." Hina said, beckoning to the table. Hiei frowned. "I thought you said we were going to leave now?" "I had to get you up, didn't I? I thought if I said that you would get up. We've got another hour before we go." Hina explained. "Oh..." Hiei said. "Well, I guess now would be a better time to meet everyone." Hina said. Hiei was about to leave when he saw a picture of someone in the room he didn't know. "Who is that?" Hiei asked, pointing to the picture. "Your sister, Katana. I do not know where she is now. She has been gone for many years." Hina said with a bit of difficulty. "I have another sister?" Hiei asked. "Yes." "Is she younger or older than me?" Hiei asked. "Is age all you care about?" Hina asked teasingly. "She is younger." "Hn. Good." Hiei said, smirking. "Shall we?" Hina asked, beckoning to the door. Hiei mutely followed Hina until they reached the elder's place at the edge of the cloud. "Hiei, Hina, Yasu, Yuki, Sakura, and Mori?" The elder asked, taking roll call. *snickers.* "All here." Hina stated. "Good." "Where exactly do we start looking?" Hiei asked. "To the east of here. We have to go past the wind mages dwellings, however. When we do, we need to keep our guard up." Mori answered. "I see." Hiei said. "Let's go." Yuki demanded. "Will the wind mages attack us?" Hiei asked. "Yes." Hina answered. "That's odd. If I am correct about the village you're talking about, I know them..." Hiei said. "You do?!" Sakura asked, shocked. "Hai. They practically raised me. Well, for a year. I just wonder how they are?" Hiei answered. They travelled for many days until they finally reached the dwellings of the wind mages. There was no village in sight, really, but the wind picked up and there was no more snow on the ground. "Are we any closer?" Mori asked, annoyed. "Yeah...We should be getting pretty close..." Hiei said, looking up at the sky. Within the next few hours they made it to the village. Sakura gasped. "It looks deserted." "It isn't." Hiei said. "It would appear they have moved their location more to the east." "How can you tell?" Mori asked. "The markings on the trees." Hiei answered simply. Yasu looked over at the trees. They had purple cloth around them and an inscription on the cloth that she couldn't read. "How far to the east?" Yuki asked. "Not too far. Only an hour walk, perhaps." Hiei said. "An hour?!" Yasu shouted. "Yes.....I don't quite know. We just have to go east. And hope that we find them." Hiei replied. "Why are we looking for them in the first place? I thought we didn't want to encounter them?" Mori asked, confused. "Well, we need as much help as we can get." Hina retorted. "I do not plan on picking up more women for the journey. I just will ask them of the Lenaris Jewel." Hiei snorted. "And what of men?" Hina asked suspiciously. "Hn." Hiei answered. "Hiei..." Hina growled, pressing the matter. "I don't know about men. It would be nice to have another guy here, or I might go insane." Hiei said. "Why didn't you bring one of the guys from your group of allies?" Hina asked. "The only one I would consider bringing is Kurama, and he is needed back there. He knows a lot about healing, like Yukina." Hiei replied. "I see." Hina said. "Youko Kurama?!" Sakura asked. "Yeah. In human form." Hiei explained. "So he kind of is dead?" Mori asked. "No. He is alive. He is human now. When he was near death he fled to the Ningenkai to enter a womb so he could live." Hiei said. "Oh." They said. They continued walking until something that had been bugging Hiei for awhile finally emerged. "Why were you given your names?" Hiei asked them. "Um...It was what we loved the most." Sakura explained. "I see." Hiei replied. "Yeah." Yasu murmured. "Hiei?!" Someone yelled. Hiei dodged the sword, narrowly. "What do ye want?" The woman who tried to slash Hiei yelled. "We're looking for Nynx. Take us to her. She knows who I am." Hiei demanded. "Do not demand such things...We do not listen to outsiders..." The woman yelled. "Hn. Maybe Nynx can be the judge of that! Nynx! Get out here! I know you're here!" Hiei yelled. A middle aged woman came out of a hut. "What do ye want?!" She screamed. "Nynx. Is that any way to great your guests?" Hiei teased. Nynx blinked. It was Hiei. Or so it appeared. "Hiei? Is it really you?"  
  
"Who else could it be?" Hiei asked disdainfully. "Anyone." Nynx replied. "Well, now that you know who I am, are we still strangers?" Hiei asked. "Nay. I do not believe so." She smirked. "Good. I and my...allies...have a matter of importance to speak about." Hiei stated, clearing his throat. "Talk away, by all means." Nynx gestured toward her hut. Once inside, Hiei talked. "One of our own has become gravely ill. We are in search of the Lenaris Jewel. Do you know anything about it? If you do, we must hurry." Hiei explained. "I do know of the Lenaris Jewel. Unfortunately." Nynx said sourly. "Unfortunately?" Hiei asked suspiciously. "That jewel is not what you may think it is." Nynx warned. "Then what the hell is it?!" Hiei roared. "Calm down." Nynx ordered sternly. "The Lenaris Jewel is of great power. Not just anyone can wield it. It will tear your soul in two if you are not powerful enough. If it believes the receiver of its healing or powers unworthy, it will do much worse. I must hope this friend of yours' is very worthy." "And how would we know that?" Mori asked. "You don't. Only the jewel does. Be careful. Be steadfast. Share the burden, perhaps. Not one person alone can hold it without vanishing." Nynx warned solemnly. She, too, knew everything about the Lenaris Jewel and its history of owners was not good. In the end, Hiei would either end up insane, die, or lose a piece of himself. 


	6. Are not you there, in mind and soul?

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Chapter 6: Are not you there, in mind and soul?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei, are you well?" Hina asked. "There has to be another way!" Mori shouted. "I'm sure there's not." Sakura mumbled. "Why does everything have to be so COMPLICATED?" Yasu screamed. "Oi! Not everything is." Yuki argued. Hiei was sitting in the corner of his room at the temples of Nynx. He didn't know if Miya was important enough. He didn't know if he wanted to risk anything for her. He just didn't know anymore! He wanted to scream, let loose tears of frustration, but he would not. He was better, or stronger, than that. He could not cry. Was not he, the forbidden child, without any emotions but hatred? Was not he a taboo? A omen of death to all those who came near? "Hiei? Please. Say something, anything." Hina pleaded. Hiei looked up. He really didn't feel like saying anything. Anything at all....He blinked at her, then went back to his morbid, confusing thoughts.  
  
"Hiei?" A voice called from outside the door. It was Nynz. Nynx's sister. 'Why must I be surrounded by women?!' Hiei frowned. "Come in." Hina said, since Hiei would not. Nynz bowed. She gazed at Hiei then. "Hiei, we have the Lenaris Jewel. You may take the 'burden' off our hands, if you wish." Hiei nodded. He wanted Miya to live. But he also wanted himself to live.  
  
Three male servants came in and handed him the wretched jewel. He snatched it out of their hands immediately. It looked so....so curious. He couldn't understand why, though. His thoughts were confused. Hiei looked over to everyone. "Would you mind if I went ahead straight to Miya? I am faster than everyone." Hiei pointed out. Hina nodded. She understood. Hiei left immediately. In a matter of seconds, he was back in the Ningenkai. To the mountains. To Miya's room. "Miya?" He asked. Miya was sleeping. Kurama was next to her. He looked furious. Or was it Hiei's imagination? "Hiei." Kurama called softly. Hiei looked to Kurama. "Miya...She has gotten worse. Do you have the jewel?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "Good. You do know how to use it, don't you?" Kurama asked. "Yes." Hiei replied. Hiei went to Miya's side and reflected the jewel in the light. It then used its power to "heal" Miya. Hiei looked to her. She stirred. But only the slightest bit. After that, it was all dark. "Hiei?!" A voice was frantic. Hiei awoke with a start. Whoever woke him would pay. He looked around. Then he passed out again. "I don't think he will wake soon." Miya said. She was greatful for Hiei saving her life, though. He seemed as though in a coma. But was he? Hiei opened his eyes. Everything was....strange. There were several people in his room. He didn't know any of them. "Hiei!" Miya cried in joy. She went to hug him, but he unsheathed his katana. "Who are you?" He asked harshly. "Miya." "I don't know you!" Hiei yelled. Miya diverted her eyes to the ground. Hiei had lost his memory. 


	7. Past Only serene forgotten memories

Yuki Rei: I made Hiei lose his mind? How mean am I? It's so sad! But he had to...*pouts* Well......onto the next chapter....Chapter 7: Past....only serene forgotten memories. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miya, Hiei won't remember anything or anyone." Kurama mumbled. Miya wheeled around. "And did you know this would happen?!" She thundered. Kurama diverted his eyes to the ground. "Always did. The Lenaris Jewel is known quite well. Only despair is wrought upon the user. Hiei gotten the better despair." Kurama explained sheepishly. Miya sank to her knees. She looked up, tear struck. "Why didn't you let me die? Hiei doesn't deserve this." She whispered in pained agony. She was heartbroken. She would gladly give her own life so Hiei wouldn't have had to lose his precious memory. She knew he hadn't had much in his past, but..but...MEMORIES ARE MEMORIES! Her mind shrieked. She felt so quilty. Why was this happening to her?! Miya clutched her head in pain. Why did she feel...feel so sad...she wanted to get rid of those feelings that engulfed her in silent flames. Kurama walked to Miya. He kneeled down next to her. "Miya..." He began. "Hiei wanted you to live a happy life, before it was too late. When you were ill, he wanted to do everything to make it go away. To see you happy, even if he doesn't know you, is what he deserves." Miya looked up at Kurama. He may have been right, but the feelings wouldn't go away. They couldn't. Her mind was screaming at her. It wouldn't stop! What had she done to deserve this? Why did she feel so unworthy? "Kurama, why?" She cried. To what, she knew not. She just wanted everything to stop. For time to cease in its shallow yet deepening waters. Kurama didn't know what to do. He simply offered a shoulder for the sullen girl to cry on. "Who are you people?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kurama looked to Hiei, Miya still in his arms. "I am Kurama. This is your friend, Miya." Hiei looked to Miya with utmost curiousity. There was something about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he understood. "Koorime." Hiei hissed. "Hiei...Miya may be a Koorime, but she was your friend. Give her a chance." Kurama pleaded. Hiei groaned. He didn't know who any of them were. He only knew his name was, very curiously, Hiei. Hiei. Flying shadow. But everything else was blocked. He couldn't get to it. They had all tried to tell him who he was, but it went in one ear and out the other. He never remembered any of it. "Yusuke." Kurama called. "Hiei doesn't remember anything. Even the stuff we tell him." Yusuke looked at him. "That is just too weird." "I know." Kurama agreed. He looked to the walls. He was really confused.  
  
"Why didn't you let me die? Hiei doesn't deserve this." Kurama remembered Miya had said. "Kurama, why?" Kurama remembered Miya crying in agony. He didn't know what to do. The Lenaris Jewel had taken something in return for using its powers. At the moment, he believed nothing would ever be the same. "Do you remember anything?" Miya asked. Hiei shook his head. "But there is something about you..." He trailed off. "Hiei...you have to remember! You have to! It is all my fault. If I hadn't been sick..." Miya cried. Hiei looked at her, a bit shocked. "How sick were you?" "Very sick. You ventured to get the Lenaris Jewel to heal my infliction. It worked, but with the price of your memory." Miya explained. She then hugged Hiei. "Hiei. I feel terrible! You have to suffer because of me!" She sobbed. "Miya. I am not suffering anything. I don't want to remember." Hiei said indifferently. "Hiei. Please don't try to fool yourself." Miya begged, still sobbing on his shoulder. Hiei looked up. The door opened. Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke came in.  
"How are you doing?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked up from Miya to Yusuke. "Fine." He answered simply. Keiko looked at her watch. "Well, if you're fine, I need to go." "Goodbye." Yusuke said. Keiko simply ignored him, nose stuck in the air. Yusuke sighed. Keiko would never forgive him. He didn't know what he said to make her so mad. Well, maybe he did. "Yusuke! You jerk! I am not your personal toy!" Keiko screamed after Yusuke lifted up her skirt. "No?" Yusuke asked in disappointment. "That's it Yusuke! I'm outta here!" Keiko yelled. Yusuke was glued to the spot. "Keiko, wait! I didn't mean it!" Yusuke ran after her. "Yusuke? Are you all right?" Kurama asked. "Um....Yeah." Yusuke said, distracted by his thoughts. "We only have but a month of this vacation, then it is back to life." Kurama mused. Yusuke looked at him. "Yeah..." Ordinary life? Yeah right. Keiko was pissed at him and he had no real home to return to. "Well...Good night...morning or whatever. I'm going to bed.." Kurama announced. Yusuke was too far into his thoughts to say anything. So Kurama just walked away. "Hiei...Do you remember who I am?" Miya asked. "Miya." Hiei answered in return. "Hiei, I only wish for your memory to return..." Miya said uncertainly. "Hn. It will...Maybe, but I don't want it to." Hiei snorted. "Hiei, please don't be like that..." Miya trailed off. "I won't." Hiei nodded. Hiei blinked several times. Something...something...he was trying to remember something....But he couldn't. It was on the edge of his mind.......... 


	8. Why?

Hey! Um...Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 8: Why?  
  
(ON TO THE STORY)  
  
"Hiei? Do you remember anything?" Kurama asked one day. It was a picnic. Miya and Kurama dragged him to it.  
  
"No. Now quit asking me!" Hiei roared. "Gomen. I...." Hiei apologized.  
  
"Hiei, please, eat something." Miya begged.  
  
"No. Why can't all of you leave me be for once?!" Hiei asked. "Why must I constantly be watched and inquired about? WHY?!" Hiei roared.  
  
"Does it matter?" Miya asked.  
  
"YES!"  
  
By then, everyone was looking at Hiei. "Everything alright?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"NO!" Hiei yelled. Within seconds, Hiei was gone in a sudden displacement of air. "I see he still remembers his powers at least." Kurama mused.  
  
"Idiot!" Miya seethed under her breath.  
  
"Just trying to lighten the atmosphere." Kurama replied.  
  
"He could go on a killing rampage!!!" Miya screamed. "I will NOT allow such a thing!"  
  
"True. But...what can we do to stop him? He was already angry at everyone, and now he is pissed at the person he lost his memory for." Yusuke voiced.  
  
Miya sank to her knees. Yusuke was right. She punched the ground in frustration. She couldn't just let it all happen!  
  
"And how do you suggest we get him...?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know. For once I don't know." Miya said. She really didn't care about any of their plans. She'd get him back herself.  
  
"You don't always have to know everything." Kurama said.  
  
"Alright. But I am looking for Hiei. And don't try to stop me!" Miya resolved. "That's fine....Not like we will stop you." Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
"Fine. I'll start with getting one of my contacts on the job." Miya stated, concentrating on which one to use.  
  
Miya flipped open her cell phone. "Hey, Hotaru? Yeah...Uh huh....sure......alright....."  
  
"She said she'd be glad to interrupt our little 'meeting' So...hope you don't mind?" Miya asked.  
  
"Not at all...I'm sure..." Kurama spoke for everyone.  
  
"No....I don't care..." Yusuke said even though it didn't matter.  
  
"So...how long will it take her to get here?" Kuwabara asked suddenly. "Is she cute?!" He asked.  
  
"Baka...I couldn't possibly be interested in someone as trivial as you!" A girl said.  
  
"Hotaru! So nice of you to make it." Miya said sarcastically.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine." Hotaru bowed dryly. "So...why did you call me? Surely it must be a very pressing matter if you contact me..." Hotaru said slowly.  
  
"My friend is missing...He's not...normal..." Miya tried to explain.  
  
"I see...I'll need to know everything about him...immediately." Hotaru demanded calmly.  
  
After a very short description of Hiei...Hotaru went off to find him.  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What did she mean by, 'this is too easy.'?" He asked Miya.  
  
"You didn't know?" Miya asked incredulously.  
  
"Um...Apparently not." Yusuke said dryly.  
  
Miya sighed. "Hotaru is a fire demon. She works for Mukuro, so she has met Hiei once before. I would suppose, anyway."  
  
Yusuke's jaw hit the floor. "You're joking, correct?" Kurama asked.  
  
Miya shook her head. What was there to joke of?  
  
"Miya....I found him...But he isn't....right in the head...so to speak..." Hotaru concluded.  
  
Miya turned around. "Oh...I see..Where is he currently?"  
  
"In the Makai...picking a fight to the death...I would suppose.." Hotaru said, unabashed.  
  
"And you didn't stop him?" Miya yelled, outraged.  
  
"Don't think for even a second I didn't try! I couldn't even get close enough." Hotaru mumbled.  
  
"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Why are you yelling at ME?! I, after all, don't have to help the likes of you!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"Hotaru, Yusuke, shut up!" Miya yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#########  
  
Well, I will leave it at that...im sorry this is soooo late...but between school and life, its hard... 


	9. Why should I care?

Hi! In honor of Ryo I think this chapter will have some very interesting twists...How should I hurt Kuwabara? Hm...Maybe next chapter...Anyway....onto the story: Chapter 9- Why should I care?  
  
***  
  
"Hotaru, Yusuke, Shut up!" Miya yelled. She was truly pissed.  
  
Yusuke cowered in fear. (sorry, had to say that) For the look Miya was giving them really wasn't a kind one.  
  
"So...Where was he last, babe?" Kuwabara asked Hotaru, only to get his head smashed into a tree. Well, a tree that just kind of popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Incompetent moron! You will address me as if I was your queen!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"Take it easy. Kuwa's just a bit slow in the brain....your highness." Yusuke bowed sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah.." Kuwabara started. "Wait! Slow? I the great Kazuma Kuwabara shall prove you wrong, you parasite!"  
  
"Quiet fool." Miya said dangerously. "We have more important matters at hand."  
  
"Miya is right." Kurama agreed.  
  
"So now you speak, fox?" Yusuke asked, using the same nickname Hiei had given him.  
  
"I have no need to converse with people who act like primates." Kurama answered coldly.  
  
"Geez Kurama! Why are you getting so angry? We are going to rescue Hiei, after all...Doesn't that matter?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck. (sorry, always wanted to say that!)" Kurama replied.  
  
"And why not?" Miya asked, a dangerous aura flowing around her.  
  
"Because! He wants to destroy everything in sight? Fine! His life is nothing now thanks to you!" Kurama said, pointing to Miya. "He gave his memory for a bitch Koorime who probably wanted to kill him anyway." Kurama yelled.  
  
"That's not true!" Miya whispered sadly.  
  
"I bet it is!" Kurama taunted. "You were going to kill him but then you got sick. So you were waiting."  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Miya yelled, energy blasting everywhere, especially towards Kurama.  
  
Kurama merely deflected it as if it were a bug. "Is that the best you can do? Or are you not angry enough?" Kurama asked with a deranged smile on his face.  
  
"You haven't seen me angry, youko. Besides...I won't waste my time on someone as weak as the likes of you." Miya declared dryly.  
  
"Prove it!" Kurama provoked.  
  
Miya withdrew her daggers and lunged towards him. (Not good at fight scenes)  
  
The "duel" ended with Kurama as the winner. Kurama laughed. "Did you really think you could beat me?" He asked.  
  
"No." Miya admitted sadly. "But at least I tried. Unlike someone I know." Miya sneered.  
  
"Both of you shut up! We need to find Hiei before he dies." Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Fine...But where do we start?" Miya snapped impatiently.  
  
"He was in Eastern Makai. I can't say exactly where...but you get it right?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes...We should get going." Miya said. 


	10. Authoress noteits not good

Hi! I'm sorry my story hasn't been updated for a while...but my computer got unplugged for a couple of weeks and now I have writer's block....well because of school....so I will try to get this done, but I need suggestions and a lot of time...because i'm going to be very busy...Gomen Nasai...  
Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan 


	11. another note, better than first one

Hey this is another authoress note. I'm not sure who to pair who up with. My pairing options so far are: Hiei/Miya Hiei/Kurama Kurama/Hotaru Hotaru/Hiei So please review and vote which one...I will begin by the end of the week with the winning one...but I think that pairings should help. So, this is in your hands...please vote! 


	12. New Awakening

Hello! I would first like to thank everyone who reviewed! Because you all voted Hiei/Miya I guess that will be the pairing. Chapter 10- New Awakening   
  
"Kurama, are you coming with us?" Hotaru asked gently.  
  
"Why should I? He is nothing more than a souless shell now..." Kurama said angrily.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hotaru inquired.  
  
"Because he doesn't remember anything now." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Just because he is doesn't mean we should leave him like that. He will remember if you help him. You were his best friend." Hotaru said.  
  
Kurama and Hotaru were talking in the back while Miya, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were leading.  
  
"It doesn't matter if we were best friends...he has Miya now..I doubt he will talk to me as much as he used to. He will probably open up to her...and then what will happen to me?!" Kurama asked, pounding his fist into a tree. "What will happen to me when that Koorime bitch takes away my best friend?!"  
  
"Kurama, please, calm down." Hotaru said, not knowing what to do. "Even if you do lose your best friend, I'll be around. I understand you are frustrated by losing a close friend like this, but you cannot do anything about it without affecting Hiei somehow. You know the most about him, so you can help him regain his memories." Hotaru sagely replied to his outburst.  
  
Kurama stopped for a moment. She was right. Before anyone knew what happened, Kurama was hugging Hotaru, dropping them to their knees.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Positive." Hotaru replied practically gleaming in the sunlight. Her dark garnet hair flourished under the sun's rays, swaying with the wind.  
  
At that moment, Kurama realized just how beautiful Hotaru was. He didn't care about anything else. He pressed his lips against her's while he brought her to a passionate embrace.  
  
Meanwhile Miya found Hiei not too far off. "Hiei!" She yelled joyfully.  
  
"Hello, Miya. I see you are better..." Hiei said while he was hugging Miya tightly. He was so glad she was okay.  
  
"Don't you remember not remembering anything?" She asked.  
  
"No...But I remember waking up." Hiei said as they both walked off to what seemed like heaven on earth.  
  
This is the END!! I am done....sorry for the inconclusive ending. Basically Hiei had a spiritual awakening like in the 1800's with the Second Great Awakening....Take that any way you like. 


	13. Author's note pertaining to the chapter ...

I deeply apoligize for my last chapter mix up. Gomen nasai. Fanfiction.net was having problems that night with some overload so I am guessing that the chapter really didn't make it through. Once again, I am sorry.  
  
Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan 


End file.
